Torn Between Two Lovers
by flashpenguin
Summary: Dave Rossi has finally found the perfect woman...too bad it's in two different women: Em and JJ! But if anyone can make it work, it will be the FBI Lothario! One-shot! *Dave/Em Dave/JJ*


_I have no idea where this story came from. I somehow got the song in my head yesterday and woke up this morning with the image of Dave having dual affairs with Emily and JJ and how each woman has that __"something" he needs so he can't just walk away. I hope it came out on paper the way I saw it in my head because, frankly, I want to sleep tonight._

_I don't own Criminal Minds. Damn friggin stupid bad luck!_

_Song prompt: "Torn Between Two Lovers" by Mary MacGregor _

**Torn Between Two Lovers**

Different as night and day, Emily and JJ were on opposite ends of the spectrum when it came to looks, personality, and demeanor. They had diverse loyalties, quests, and achievements. They were nothing alike and had little in common- Emily was raised in a world of politics, wealth, and privilege; JJ was raised in a middle class family and worked to climb the ladder of success. Emily couldn't trust outside her immediate circle; JJ trusted too easily. They were totally different on a hundred levels, but in the end, they were the two halves that made his life whole.

And he loved them both.

God knew he had spent his life whoring around, doing whatever he could to make things easier for himself. He wanted the good life and he wasn't above doing the hard work to make it happen. He liked fine clothes and nice cars. He loved eating at the best restaurants and taking vacations. Whenever he slid his platinum card through on a sale and saw the "APPROVED" flash up, his ego got a little bigger. He wasn't shy to say that he was good.

But there was one thing he couldn't get with money: love. He had slept with more than his fair share of women…hell, he slept with most men's fair share of women, _and_ he had three marriages to boot, but none of them involved love. Perhaps lust…and if he considered it for a moment, he was pretty sure like could be applied to two of his marriages…okay, maybe like could be applied _after_ they got their settlement. But he had never been in love.

Until he came back to the BAU and he saw _her._ Cool, blonde, gorgeous figure, mile long legs, and a face he would gladly rob a bank for. He felt himself stir back to life the moment JJ shook his hand. And when she smiled…thank God Hotch had been there or he would have jumped her in a New York minute. Damn those new regs preventing him from chasing after her. As he watched her walk away, he sniffed the air appreciatively.

Hotch warned him to step back and stand down. But what the hell did that mean? He was going to make JJ his - come hell or high water. Oh yes, she would be his.

Then he met Emily. Reserved, dark, splendid figure encased in a pencil thin skirt, and legs…good Lord, he was surrounded by legs. Her smile had lit up her face and the room. Where JJ had fallen over herself, Emily held back. That intrigued him, and sent him over the edge with desire. He may have come back to tie up some unfinished business, but that didn't stop his imagination from entwining his body with hers in the throes of ecstasy. He figured once he got settled in and things taken care of, he could begin his pursuit under the radar.

But life wasn't always so cut and dry. Crime had an unbelievable way of throwing a monkey wrench into things and as the team rushed from case to case, all thoughts of sex were put on the far back burner. Until a couple nights after Haley Hotchner's funeral. They had been called out on a case at the last minute and once it was over, the realization of what they had just been through began to dawn on him.

Sitting in his living room with the lights off and a bottle of scotch, the team was on stand down and he was going to make the most of it. He wanted to see no one and go nowhere; he was in self imposed isolation. Then the knock on the door.

Emily looked so small and lonely standing on his porch. She hadn't meant to bother him but she needed someone to talk to. He thought about telling her to go away, but that lost look in her eyes drew him in. So, he opened the door and invited her to stay for a drink.

There was no talking that night and the only drinking that happened was at the fountain of her being as he closed his mouth over the secret part of her he had only dreamt about a hundred times a day. They never made it to the bedroom before they were ripping each other's clothes off. He took her there on the hardwood floor in the foyer.

His hips thrust fast, hard, and deep inside of Emily's hot, soft, wet core. He pushed her, took her, and claimed her as her nails dug into his buttocks and urged him on. Her head thrashed from side to side as she cried out his name. He pounded into her all the frustration he had been holding in for so long and when his body finally reached the pinnacle of release, he swore his heart had stopped as he emptied his soul deep inside of her.

Relaxed for the first time in years, he had wondered why he had taken so long to make this moment happen. But as he looked over at her, her eyes closed, her breasts heaving from exertion, he wanted to know what she was thinking. So he asked her.

She liked it. She didn't mind spending all night fucking…especially after a bad case, and if he was willing and game, she would like to make that night a reoccurrence in the future. Music to his ears. For once neither one had to explain what they were feeling; they were two sides of the same coin.

And so it began. Bad cases led to great fucks…sometimes at her place, sometimes at his. Maybe there was a morning after - if they were too exhausted to do more than lie there, but usually it ended with one tip-toeing out in the middle of the night. The next day at work was decorum and professionalism at its finest.

He wasn't looking for a relationship, and neither was Emily, and it somehow managed to work even after JJ left. It was an unwritten agreement between them. No strings. No demands. No confessions. All he could deal with - after all, didn't he write the book on crash and burn relationships? He could live like this forever.

Until the day JJ came back.

It was only for a week to train the new agent, but it had been a week alone with her. He only meant to take her out to dinner. Emily was out of town for two weeks and he was lonely. So, as he watched JJ sip her wine by candlelight and confess that she and Will had broken up, he felt the fire light in his loins. She was free, but he wasn't…well, not fully. But the tug was there.

Taking her home, he walked her inside. She went to thank him with a hug, but her lips brushed against his and that was the invite he needed. Picking her up, he carried her to the bedroom. Slowly his lips trailed across her skin as he removed her clothing to expose every creamy inch of her. She begged for him with whispered pleas on breathy sighs. She called his name and wove her fingers in his hair as he drove her mad. When she parted her thighs and took him inside, he knew he had touched heaven with both hands.

Perfect was the only thought that came to mind. He had made love to her countless times with an energy he didn't know he had. When he left her bed the next morning, he felt like a new man. There was actually a bounce in his step. No one at the office could ignore it. He had fallen in love. True, hard core love for the first time in his life.

At least until Emily had come back.

JJ was busy with Henry and the State Department and couldn't always be with him. Emily lived by herself and had no strings. He was using her for his own needs, but she had told him she could take it. Except for that one night her past had come back to haunt. Scared, frightened, alone…he had never see her so vulnerable. He had gone over to her place for one thing, but ended up holding her as she cried herself to sleep on his shoulder.

Lying on the bed, her body curled up in his protective embrace, dried tears on her cheeks, he felt his feelings toward her change. What had started as nothing more than a stress reliever slowly evolved into more. The next morning he was still there in her bed, holding her as she opened her eyes. As she looked up at him with her doe-shaped big brown eyes, he felt the impossible happen: he had fallen in love with her.

What he never expected to experience had hit him twice in one life-time. With two separate women. He was mad for them. He loved them, and there was nothing he wouldn't do - even if it meant bending his own rules. And now he was in the middle of a situation that could implode, explode, and decimate not only himself, but everyone and everything around him. He was playing with dangerous fire - albeit beautiful fire - but dangerous just the same.

He knew how to balance his life, work, and sex life and he never let any of one spill into the other, but this was different. He knew he needed to end it with one, but whom?

They were morning and night. Rain and sun. Summer and winter. Half of one part of his soul was JJ, the other half was Emily. Sweet tempered and on an even keel, JJ gave him a port in the storm. Walking the fine line between good and bad, Emily was his slap back into reality. JJ was his laughter; Emily was his temper.

JJ enjoyed wine, candlelight and slow, long lovemaking by the fireplace. Emily enjoyed take-out, the lights on, and hot frantic fucking up against the wall with her clothes on. JJ loved long luxurious scented bubble baths; Emily loved hot showers and a loofah. JJ was lying in bed on a warm summer morning watching the breeze blow the curtains; Emily was standing on the porch watching a thunderstorm as lightning streaked across the sky. JJ was the warm sand he sunk his toes in; Emily was the deep cool ocean he drowned himself in. One had the gun, the other had the boots. Separate they were incredible; combined they were a force to be reckoned with. How could he not love them both?

He never lied to them and made promises he could never keep. He never led them on. For the first time in his life he was complete. He had finally found all he had been searching for in one disastrous relationship and marriage after another. There was no way he could ever say good-bye to one woman without saying good-bye to another.

If his relationships ever came to light, he could lose everything. He was wise enough to know that with every gamble there was the risk of losing it all - the house NEVER lost - but sometimes it did. Sometimes the odds were in one's favour and the house lost.

Yes, he was torn between two lovers, but he never felt so whole. And somehow, in the end, he was going to win.

Because David Rossi only lost when he wanted to.


End file.
